


Frustrated

by kimmie_the_first



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmie_the_first/pseuds/kimmie_the_first
Summary: Tony thought he could run from the hold his father has on his life.Could it be good or bad for him .....





	Frustrated

Tony wondered how it all got to this moment. Here he was in an unknown kingdom, rumoured to be nothing but a third world country (though that turned out to be a huge lie), getting married to the king. He stood before the floor length dejectedly, worried over this marriage that his father had arranged for him. Even in death that bastard still had a hold over his life.

"I really never liked you", Tony sighed, speaking to his reflection, in hopes his father can hear him.

"Mr Stark", a voice came from the other side of his door."The ceremony is about to start. Your presence is needed"

Tony gave his appearance one last look and turned to leave, the ceremonial robe swishing causing the light to reflect on the vibranium. He walked out the door, stood by the Dora Milaje, waiting for her to lead the way. Niye, Tony thought was her name, turned and started walking through the corridor. If it was under different circumstances Tony would have admired the decorated castle walls but he wasn't interested. The steady sound of footsteps was soon filed by gentle sound of music as they got closer to the temple. When the temple was in view, Tony saw the reception inside. He took a deep breath and looked on.

As he entered he saw people on opposite side of the aisle stand. Diplomats, ambassadors, the Avengers, even Pepper and Rhodey were there, right in the front acting as my family. Pepper looked so happy, Tony thought it was just females and weddings and how they all get giddy over. Tony wished that he could be as happy as she was. As he was walking down the aisle, alone as Niye stayed at the entrance, he just looked forward. He managed to catch the face of his about-to-be husband. T'Challa's face was expressionless, there was no harshness or even any joy. Tony's stomach twisted. He didn't know this man and he wasn't giving away anything about how the future will be. Tony finally arrived at the slightly raised dais and stood beside his betrothed as the Queen began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here under the watchful eye of Bast to join together the King and his Queen in spirit to become one." 

Tony zoned out what was being said, it was as though he was having an ethereal episode. All he remembers is the "I do's" and came back into his body seated at the King's right during the feast. He stared at the plate before him filled with meat and a mixture of steamed and grilled veggies. If it was any other day he would have loved the food but today it just looked liked cardboard.

"Is the food not to your liking?" Tony jumped at the baritone of his husband's voice.

"Nnn..no the food look good, compliments to the chef. I just don't think I can stomach anything at the moment." Tony replied politely.

T'Challa chuckled, "Just try eating something, you need to gain some strength."

Tony paled at the implications of his words, clearly not finding it funny at all. He was not ready t all for what had to happen after the feast. The King and Queen are to ho to the royal chambers. Tony was lost in thought that he jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. Tony realised it w his husband's and turned to him.

"Bathandwa, Shirya," he pointed to a woman behind Tony, " will be your attendant from now on. She's here to prepare you for our consumation." Tony gulped and looked at the woman.

Shirya slightly bowed her head, "It's an honour to serve you, U Kumkasi. Please follow me."

Tony looked back to his husband, "Excuse me." He said, asking for permission.

T'Challa nodded and Tony rose to follow Shirya. It seems he's doing a lot of following today. He passed a different hallway from the one earlier, so he guessed this was the way to the royal chambers. The Dora Milaje at the doors opened as they approached. Shirya and Tony entered and passed through to the bathroom. Immediately he was hit by a sweet scent pomegranate and lotus flowers. 

"U Kumkasi, please disrobe and bathe." Shirya asked politely.

Tony nodded taking off his ceremonial robes and sinking in the tub in the ground from which the scents were wafting from. His body, without his permission, relaxed immediately as he sank into the hot water. He could sleep in this water, Tony thought to himself. A giggle from Shirya made him realise he had actually said that out loud.

"U Kumkani will appreciate it since these are the waters of fertility." Shirya commented.

Tony's mind was in panic but his body was still relaxed as though nothing could phase it. After Shirya helped him wash his hair and dried him off, he was helped into a white semi-transparent silk kimono-style gown and woven sandals. He was then led to the royal chambers where he was given a sweet smelling tea with a square-shaped pastry, and finally left to his own devices on the bed.

"May Bast shine in your favour, U Kumkasi. Good night." Shirya said as she closed the door, sealing Tony's fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Xhosa translations  
> U Kumkasi: queen  
> U Kumkani: king  
> Bathandwa: beloved
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it ^_^


End file.
